1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of dispensers and pertains more particularly to a device for monitoring dispenser usage.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper hand hygiene is a key infection control agenda in preventing the spread of healthcare-associated infections. Current methods commonly use manual observational studies to track and monitor the rate of hand hygiene, which involve watching and recording the hand hygiene behavior of users, and writing down the observed results. However such direct surveillance methods are costly and time consuming. Based on low compliance rates and inaccurate tracking methods, there is clearly a need for a better way to monitor and improve hand hygiene compliance. A device is needed that is capable of influencing the behavior of persons who should practice proper hygiene, and that may also be capable in some cases of electronically recording results.